


Power Tag

by KimCharmaine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, EXO trash, Fluff, Kiss scene, Laser Tag, M/M, Mischief, One Shot, POWER MV inspired, Short Story, clean, feel good, fun times, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimCharmaine/pseuds/KimCharmaine
Summary: Thanks to Sehun, Jongdae is dragged to a Power Tag match (a more challenging version of laser tag) and becomes the number one target for a boy in a beret....Jongdae will have his revenge!





	Power Tag

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspired by EXO's Power music video!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159493969@N03/37191445261/in/dateposted-public/)

“Dude, I’m going to suck at this.”

Sehun slammed his huge hand into Jongdae’s bullet-proof vest as a gesture of affirmation, but really it only made the older wince.

“Naw, man, you’re really good at this now!” The orange-haired maknae smirked confidently. “Remember the first time you came?”

Jongdae remembered with a painful cringe. How could he forget?

Power Tag was on the rage in Seoul. Sehun and his massive group of friends went every Saturday night for months before Jongdae ever came out of his cave. Apparently everyone who was young and full of energy threw themselves into these black-lit battles to get that power out—that’s why it was called Power Tag—and Sehun _insisted_ that it would be good for his roommate hyung.

But that first match was a tragedy for Jongdae. The “bullet-proof” vest, which was really a black canvas of targets for the opposing team, weighed him down whenever he tried to run through the labyrinth of black lights. _And,_ speaking of which, he wore a _white_ shirt that made him glow like the freaking Sun. Sehun failed to mention that would be a problem, but it certainly was.

He was shot _432 times._

No one else had even half as much hits on them as Jongdae did, which—no surprise—made their team fail. Go figure. No team with the name _Master Blasterz_ would win anything except a cheese wheel.

“You look prepared this time, hyung,” Sehun added after Jongdae’s long, dramatic pause into the past of his first match. The maknae was right; Jongdae was prepared after five more matches. Some they won, but others they lost. Terribly. The worst part of all was that every time they lost, it was to _Lazer X_ —the pros of Power Tag. Literal professionals, certified and everything (how the heck does one get certified for laser tag anyway??).

But this time, Jongdae was sure not to lose to them again. Not today. He wore all black—black on black converse, black skinny jeans, black underarmor with his black bullet-proof vest, and even a black facemask for maximum ninja sneakage. Those black lights would go straight through him, and his aim would not miss its target.

Target—because he only had one: Beret Boy, the elusive player who always wore a beret and _always_ scored points on Jongdae. _Beret Boy,_ Jongdae aggressively checked the LCD display on his laser gun before nodding at Sehun, _you’re going down tonight._

The TV coded it’s message to line up at the Power Tag entrance—a big, metal door that would open in less than 60 seconds to throw Master Blasterz into the fray with Lazer X—and Beret Boy.

“You gunna get him this time?” Sehun slighted a smirk, gripping his own laser gun with two strong hands.

“ _Yes._ ” Jongdae took his black facemask and covered the lower half of his determined expression. His brown eyebrows furrowed angrily and with the way his jaws flexed from clenching his teeth, even Sehun would be afraid to insult him.

“T minus ten…nine…eight…” The automatic voice counted along with the glowing LED numbers descending above the foreboding door. There were many surprises and secrets behind it, which made Power Tag a more challenging game than the average laser tag match, but Jongdae was ready to find every one of them; this was going to be _his_ game tonight. “…three…two…one. Go!”

And just as the door opened, Sehun’s last words were, “Knock that beret off his stupid head,” and then his broad shoulders disappeared into the darkness beyond the door.

 

\---

 

Jongdae raced into the darkened melee, artificial shots sounding through the speakers of the player’s guns across the vast, two-story room. His first instinct was to hide behind a pillar, pressing his back into it and checking both sides to find Lazer X’s glowing red vests. Spotting one, he fired only enough rounds as to not waste what laser ammunition he had. He had to be smart.

Which lead him to his second instinct: finding a Power Tag secret. The secrets were hidden in different places for each match, and sometimes new ones were added. If Jongdae could find one before Beret Boy found _him_ , he would have an instant one-up.

So Jongdae fired again from around the corner, arm extended out like the other professionals to give better aim, and watched a member from Lazer X shrink back into the darkness after his gun told him “Recharge Ammo! Recharge Ammo!”

_Perfect._

Because Jongdae already spotted what he wanted. Body low, he ran to a conspicuous black light that turned out to be a box. Inside was the very secret he wanted, reaching for the—

“Watchya got there?”

Jongdae froze. He traced the voice not from beside or behind him, but above him, where a handsome boy wearing a glowing red vest and a black beret grinned down from the second-story balcony. One of his elbows rested on the railing so his chin could be comfortably placed in his palm, and the other toyed the red laser gun. The black lights made the boy’s eyes glow around cat-like irises that watched Jongdae _too_ carefully.

Jongdae didn’t waste a beat.

He whipped his arm out and pointed the laser barrel straight at Beret Boy’s heart target, firing three blue laser beams.

Beret Boy lifted his hands, “Woah! I wasn’t ready!” His charming smile off-set Jongdae, who was finally grabbing the contents of the box. “You’re getting good at this!” And the Lazer X player fired right back.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159493969@N03/37191449631/in/dateposted-public/)

Except the red lasers deflected off of the shield equipped on Jongdae’s free arm. He smirked under his facemask and replied with only a self-satisfied shrug before Beret Boy disappeared.

_Oh no, you’re not getting away that easily._

Jongdae raced for the staircase, ignoring the shouts of his teammates to stay away from the enemy-occupied area, but he was confident with his shield that could cover his entire torso. He used it to his advantage once he reached the second story, barreling through the red beams until he was able to find refuge in a dark, forgotten corner of the game room.

He had to catch his breath.

His brown eyes hovered over the black lights, the red and blue lasers and the flashing weapons and other secrets that players were finding—until he found him.

Beret Boy wasn’t even _hiding_. It was as if he was casually taking a stroll down his territory stopping every now and then to talk with his teammates. There were fingers being pointed, and then…and then he was coming _right this way._

Jongdae sucked in his weary breath behind his facemask and pushed himself as far back into the dark corner as he could, hoping he wouldn’t be seen. But the Beret Boy was walking with too much confidence in his step, staring straight for the unlit area.

 _Fine,_ Jongdae gripped the handle of his gun and checked for how much ammo he had left: Two shots. _Great. That’ll hardly make a dent in the scoreboard._ But he came so far; he wasn’t about to retreat without hitting his target one last time.

But when he looked back up, Beret Boy was gone.

Jongdae could almost hear Sehun swearing for him (or was that him actually swearing downstairs?), but then he heard a noise and looked to his right.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159493969@N03/37143771596/in/dateposted-public/)

There, just a yard away, squatted Beret Boy with two _huge_ white plug-ins in his hand—a new secret to Power Tag? The boy’s eyes were wide with mischief as if to tell Jongdae, “What does this do?” And with a charming bite to his bottom lip, he pressed them together and a massive floodlight filled what was supposed to be the darkest corner in the game room.

Jongdae was going to throw up his shield, but a terribly strong force ripped it from his hand and pushed him against the corner. His facemask was being pulled down and a pair of lips aggressively pushed into Jongdae’s, who gasped and squirmed against the powerful hands keeping him in place.

Then, as suddenly as everything had been in the last five seconds, the floodlights turned off, instantly returning the corner into its shadows with Jongdae flailing his arms the second they were released. But his eyes burned and he couldn’t see— _anything_.

 _Pew, pew, pew!_ Jongdae’s bullet-proof vest vibrated with three hits on his chest.

“What the hell?!” He screamed, scrambling for his shield and standing to his feet. But when his eyes struggled to look into the darkness, there was no one there. Beret Boy was gone.

“Game Over!” the automatic voice filled the room. “Players return to base!”

But Jongdae was the last to return. His legs were wobbling and his chest throbbing and weak. What really sucked was the way his eyes were still burning.

But not as bad as his lips.

 

\---

 

“Someone did _what_ now?”

“I don’t know, Sehun! That’s what I’m trying to tell you!”

“But you felt uh…uh…” Sehun wiggled his fingers in front of his lips as if he forgot the word for it.

Jongdae careened his head back with a frustrated grunt. How could he explain that someone literally _attacked_ him with a kiss during Power Tag? And then _shot_ him? What the heck was this, Seal Team 6, Bachelor Edition?!

A palm slammed into his forehead while he turned to put away his vest. They were back in the “base area” which was more of a lobby for Master Blasterz players and awaited the scores to register through the TV.

“Did you at least shoot him back?” Sehun asked, also putting up his vest on the rack beside Jongdae who turned to look at the maknae quizzically.

“Are you telling me _Beret Boy_ was the one who…who?!” Jongdae mimicked Sehun’s earlier imagery by wiggling his fingers in front of his lips. He couldn’t vocally admit what somehow happened.

But then he was struck by Sehun’s desperately-concealing laughter.

“You—You call him _Beret Boy?_ ” The maknae’s eyes squeezed shut in a stronger attempt to withhold himself.

“…Well…yeah, he wears that stupid beret all the time…” the hyung suddenly felt at a loss for words. Why was Sehun acting like this?

“His name is Minseok. I can’t believe he kissed you already— _Aish_ , you must’ve stirred him up extra bad tonight, hyung.”

Jongdae’s heart stopped the second Sehun spoke. With pale, dropped expression, he forced eye contact with the mischievous maknae.

“You…you know him?”

Sehun laughed, this time not withholding anything both in how humored he felt and the truth of the situation.

“Yeah, I’ve known him for a couple of months now. He’s a mutual friend of Suho’s who started hanging out with us on the weekends and introduced the posse to Power Tag. After I brought you to your first match, he couldn’t stop talking about you.”

“ _What?!_ ” Jongdae shouted.

“Yeah, I guess he’s really into you. Why do you think you got hit 432 times in _one_ game?”

The hyung detached from focus, the realization caving in on him like a ton of bricks—or 432 of them.

“I bet if you find Minseok after the game, he’d really appreciate that—” Sehun’s eyes lifted above Jongdae’s head, then returned to him, “ _OR,_ you can talk to him right now.” And then the maknae grabbed Jongdae’s shoulder, whirled him around and pushed him into a muscular boy who was staring at Jongdae with big, cat-like eyes.

A smile opened across the handsome face Jongdae hadn’t seen so closely before, making him swallow a nervous knot.

“Hi,” Beret Boy said, still with the black hat resting stylishly on his matching hair. “I’m Minseok.”

“…Jongdae,” he replied cautiously, because if this boy really was the one who—who did the wiggling fingers in front of the lips thing…then _what the HECK_.

“I wanted to congratulate your team for your first victory against Lazer X.”

“Victory?” Jongdae’s eyes found the scoreboard. Was the conversation with Sehun so intense that he didn’t hear the team celebrating their win?

“Did you enjoy the game?”

When Jongdae’s brown eyes came back to Minseok’s, there was an underlying question to what was actually asked. He knew it, because he saw the same mischievous cat eyes that plugged the white prongs together. They spoke clearer than words and so then what Minseok was really asking was, “Did you enjoy my kiss?”

Jongdae’s face flushed. The lip contact was rough and forceful and all too quick to process even now—fifteen minutes later.

So a sort of courage came over Jongdae, the kind he had when he rushed through the enemy territory with his bullet-proof shield.

“I want to play again,” he said. He was looking Minseok straight in the feline eyes. The eyebrows above them rose with a pleasant surprise. They both knew what Jongdae was really saying.

“When?”

“Now.”

And Minseok was already accepting the invitation. Their lips pressed again despite every player in the room screaming and cheering for them (Sehun being the loudest and most dramatic of them all). It was brief, but it was just long enough for Jongdae to shove the barrel of his laser gun into Minseok’s chest and fire three un-scored shots.

Minseok pulled away, grasping his chest and falling dramatically to his knees in front of Jongdae. “Ah! You got me!” He fell on his back and squirmed until he pretended his definite death. But then his mischievious eye opened and looked slyly at Jongdae.

“Re-match?”

 

**The End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I killed you swiftly and uniquely.
> 
> \--
> 
> This was inspired by a writing prompt on Pinterest, EXO's Power music video and my best friend who inspires me to write ships I'm not used to writing. Any suggestions for another one shot? I love a challenge :)


End file.
